A Night To Remember
by ducksandbowties
Summary: Violet wakes up in an unfamiliar bed after a night of alcohol, with hardly any memory of the night before. She soon discovers it's the bed of her YouTube crush Phil Lester. Her night may have been regret free, but her past will soon come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

_What? What's happening? Where am I?_ I thought as I looked around the room in confusion. The room was dark and I was lying on something soft. I felt like I was spinning, round and round. And my head. My head… it hurts so much, someone make it stop!

The door opened, letting light stream in. I winced and threw my arms over my face. I uttered a muffled moan from underneath my arms as a result of the intrusion. Whoever decided come in here better have a bloody good explanation… wherever _here_ was…

I slowly lifted my arm to see the silhouette of a tall man holding a steaming mug. I groaned again. last night was my 21st birthday, and since it was a pretty special birthday, and I'd never had a birthday party before, my friends decided to celebrate. _Please don't tell me I've gone home with a random stranger._ I thought as I crossed my fingers. A light chuckle emanated from the silhouette. It worried my slightly and I quickly changed my train of thought, _actually, I don't mind if he's a stranger just please don't let him be a psychopath._

The silhouette slowly started moving toward me and I panicked a little. _What have I done?_ I still had my clothes on which I'd been wearing last night, so that was a relief. I started racking through other possibilities that could have occurred the previous night, but my mind was still quite sluggish and I was interrupted before I could come up with any hypotheses. Before I knew it he was sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Afternoon, sleepy head." He almost whispered. His voice was soft and calm with a hint of mocking laughter. The thought that he was a psychopath took a back seat and his sweet voice filled my head… Wait… did he say _afternoon_?

"Did… did you just say afternoon?" I croaked. I hadn't realised how dry my throat was.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's nearly one."

Shit. I had to be at work for three and I still didn't even know where I was. I attempted to sit up, but as soon as I did, my head started spinning and my stomach lurched.

"Woah, woah, take it easy. Here, I made this for you, it should help." He held my back and handed me the mug. I gingerly accepted it. I hesitated for a moment, 'what am I doing accepting this? I don't even know what he looks like!' The stranger's face had been silhouetted when I looked at him. I cautiously lifted the mug to my lips. The warm, sweet taste of hot chocolate reached my tongue and I instantly felt better. It was if he knew that hot chocolate always solved everything for me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot chocolate warming my body.

"Th… Thank you." I whispered, not knowing quite what to say in this situation.

"No problem, me and Dan will be in the living room if you need anything." He got up and started heading towards the door. However, there was still one question that was bugging me, I had to ask him before he left.

"Where… am I… and who are you?" I called after him, making my ears ring. He froze for a second before turning around.

He leaned against the door frame and scratched the back of his head. "Wow, you really did have a lot to drink last night, didn't you? How about you come into the living room when you're ready and I'll explain it to you then. The bathroom is over there." He said, pointing to the other side of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him as he left the room, leaving me in darkness again.

I got out of the bed, bit by bit, I didn't want to end up vomiting on a stranger's floor, and slowly made my way to the en-suite bathroom. The bright light of the bathroom blinded me and I winced. I eventually managed to lift my head to face myself in the mirror. _Great TARDIS of Gallifrey, I look like a zombie that's been dragged through a hedge backwards._ My shoulder-length, red, curly hair was sticking out in every direction. My make-up from the previous night had smudged all around my green eyes, making me look like I hadn't slept for a week (it wasn't that far off the truth). I grabbed the brush and pulled it through my unruly hair. _Ow, ow, OW!_ I thought as I yanked it through various knots. After I'd finished, I ran the tap and washed my face, shivering as the cold water touched my skin, but thankful for its refreshing qualities. After I'd washed all of my make-up off, I dried my face and looked in the mirror again. I had dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep of recent months, but it was better than the big black smudges of make-up.

I fixed my clothes and eventually decided I looked presentable. I looked at my watch. 1.15 pm. _I guess I have enough time to talk for a bit… _I switched off the light and was once again surrounded in darkness. I dragged myself over the the corner where I'd noticed my converse earlier and fumbled around to pick them up. I then walked over to the bedside table and picked up the mug. I thought it would be a bit rude if I left it there since I'd slept in their house… in one of their beds… I shook the thought off and reached towards the door. The brightness of the hallway blinded me for a second, but when my eyes adjusted there was someone standing in front of me. My mouth gaped and I dropped my shoes. Dan. Dan Howell. **THE **Dan Howell. As in danisnotonfire on YouTube. With nearly a million subscribers. **THAT** Dan.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please give me some feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey there, good to see you're alright. We thought you'd got lost or something." Dan jested, his lips curling into that beautiful smile that had caused so many ovaries to explode. What in the universe was happening?!

I stood there for what seemed like eternity, my mouth repeatedly opening and closing as I tried to think of something to say. _Dammit Violet! Stop that! You look like a freaking fish!_ I closed my mouth and tried to think of something smart or funny to say. As usual, I drew a complete blank. No doubt I would think of some ingenious comment in a few hours. "Umm… Hi." I said quietly and raised my hand in the sort of half wave that I usually used to greet people. I'd forgotten one tiny little detail though. That was the hand I was holding the mug in. It fell from my hand and landed on my foot with a thud. "HOLY MOTHER OF CAKES!" I yelled as the pain shot up my leg (I didn't like swearing… not unless I was really angry). I froze for a second. "I am SO sorry!" I exclaimed in a fluster, and bent down to pick the mug up. Thankfully, it hadn't been broken at all (my foot had broken its fall). I staggered a bit when I stood back up, my head was still quite woozy.

"Whoa, take it easy there." Dan said, reaching out his arm to steady me. "How about I take this," he carefully prised the mug out of my hand, "and you go sit on the sofa." He gently pushed me in the direction of the living room. I nodded dumbly and slowly, cautiously made my way to the sofa, holding onto anything I could so that I didn't fall over. As I sat down, I heard Dan and Phil's muffled voices from behind the closed door of the kitchen.

**Phil:** … but she doesn't remember anything from last night! I don't even know her name!

**Dan: **Exactly my point. Just… go talk to her or something.

**Phil:** But she's a girl! What do I say? What do I do?… You know me, I'll most probably start talking about unicorns or something like that!

I smiled as I heard that last sentence. Phil was so adorable.

**Dan:** Just go! You'll be fine. I'll make us all some coffee, and I'll be in there in a couple off minutes. You'll survive long enough.

**Phil:** Ugh, alright… Wait, Dan! She doesn't like coffee. She prefers tea… and hot chocolate.

**Dan:** Oh, okay then… wait… _How on Earth do you know that and not her name?!_

**Phil:** I don't know… She said a lot last night… I guess she's just really talkative.

I paused as I heard that… _Talkative… That's one thing I certainly am not…_ I didn't catch what Dan said next, but soon enough, Phil emerged from the kitchen and ambled over to where I was sitting. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Violet." I stated. Phil looked a little confused, poor lamb. "My name, is Violet." (Technically it was my second name, but details, details.) Phil's nodded in understanding, but then looked at me quizzically. Not at my face but… lower down. I glanced down quickly to make sure that all my clothes were in order and looked back up at him. _What on Earth was he looking at?_ I glanced between him and myself a few more times before I realised what he was staring at. I was holding my converse to my body like my life depended on them. I breathed out a nervous laugh and quickly but carefully placed my shoes on the floor, next to my feet.

I looked up and Phil was still stood there awkwardly, a small smile playing upon his lips. I was wondering why he hadn't sat sat down yet, and then I looked at where I was sitting. _Dammit Violet, why did you have to go and plonk your fat arse right in the middle of the sofa?_ "Umm… sorry." I murmured with my head slightly bowed, and scooted over to the end of the sofa.

"What for?" Phil asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"I was taking up the sofa." I replied quietly. I started pulling on a loose thread at the end of my sleeve. I could feel my social anxiety starting to make its way into the forefront of my mind. I kept my head lowered, staring at my hands which were now clasped together on my lap, and focused on my breathing. I suddenly felt Phil's presence next to me. He didn't say anything, not for a little while at least. We just sat there in a comfortable silence. I was quite calming really.

After a minute I felt I had calmed down enough, so I turned to face Phil. "So…" I started, not really knowing where I was going to go with this conversation. "Last night…" It was a topic that really needed dicussing, it was all quite a blur.

There was a slight pause, and I could see in his eyes Phil thinking of how to broach the subject. "How much do you remember?"

A/N: Sorry it's been a bit of a crappy chapter. I will happily receive any feedback and any tips and whatnot to make it better, and if you notice any typos/spelling mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. Also if you have any ideas that you would like me to put in here, please send me an ask or something with it (no but seriously, I'm really bad at continuing stories cus ideas are just crap).

Whoever has read this, I LOVE YOU MUCHOO! 3


	3. Chapter 3

I thought back to last night and recounted what I remembered to Phil.

I had been sat in my bedroom playing The Resistance with about 10 energy drinks and lots of chocolate when my flatmate Sarah burst into my room and yanked me out of my bed. "Wha-? What the hell do you want this time?" I groaned as she dragged me out of my room. I had the joy of sharing a flat with someone who was a wannabe Fashion Designer that had already dropped out of uni twice before. Let's just say her head tended to stray towards the clouds on regular occasions and quite often, she reminded me of Little Miss Scatterbrain, so naturally I thought it was one of the times when she needed help with any of her real life problems.

"I refuse to share a flat with someone who's spending her twenty-first birthday not doing anything. I have a reputation to uphold here! I've invited some friends over, we're having a party!" She declared happily as she took me into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I had organised the day off just so I could spend it doing absolutely nothing. This was obviously just her excuse to have a party, not that she ever needed an excuse before. Only, this time, instead of locking myself in my bedroom for the night, I was going to have to endure the loud music and the drunk, sweaty people first hand. "Now, we're going to have to find you something to wear. I can't have people seeing you like…" She looked me up and down. "… that. Or anything that you've got for that matter." I was going to protest, but it would be pointless.

Eventually, I let her dress me in ripped skinny jeans, a maroon peplum top (whatever the hell that was supposed to mean), and an American style jacket. Then I was dragged off to the bathroom so that she could do my make-up. I really didn't like the amount of make-up she was putting on me, and I hated the fake eyelashes, but I didn't want to argue with her.

At about 10.30pm people started arriving, slowly at first, then the masses arrived, all carrying alcohol with them. I didn't really see what the need for everyone to bring alcohol to the party was, for two reasons. 1, Sarah always had a massive stash of alcohol, plenty for a whole army, and 2, surely you can have a good party without being completely plastered. There must have been at least 30 people: I wondered how on Earth everyone was going to fit in the apartment.

Soon enough, the music was blaring away and nearly everyone was rubbing their sticky, sweaty bodies against each other. I just stood behind the breakfast bar sipping a 'Fat Frog' (it sounds really disgusting, but it tastes delicious, like a refresher). In the first hour, I had shunned off multiple alcohol induced attempts to flirt and was overwhelmed with relief when a bunch of them decided to hit the night clubs.

About 10 of us were left afterwards including Sarah and her boyfriend (Sarah was broke), and we decided to watch a few movies and play some drinking games (when I say _we_ I mean _they_ - I was all for the movies though). LOTR was decided and I was eventually forced into partaking in the drinking games.

I didn't remember much after about half way through the first LOTR movie, but I did rememeber after nearly everyone had gone save Sarah, her boyfriend and his friend (I think his name was Mike, or something like that) , Mike suggested that we go over to his friend's place. Everything after that was a complete blur.

Phil looked at me blankly for a moment before he realised I'd stopped talking. Dan walked in with our drinks just as I finished, so Phil took a sip before carrying on my evening, with a little help from Dan.

"So you and Mike… you're not…" Phil started, nodding his head encouragingly, as if he was suggesting something.

"Oh, you mean, are we… together?" I laughed out loud at that. "That's a good one. Him, and me? In a relationship? You've got to be kidding!" _Who in their right mind would want to date me_?

"So I'll take that as a no then?" He concluded. I nodded, as if it wasn't obvious enough. Strangely, he looked a little relieved, maybe that was just me. "It's just, that he was kinda… all over you most of the night, so I was just wondering…"

"Oh, my… I didn't… _**do**_ anything with him, did I?" I asked _ I'm not worried about who he was_, it's just _I'm not that type of person, and I really don't want anyone thinking __**that**__ of me. Least of all Dan and Phil._

"Oh, no, you didn't…" I breathed a slight sigh of relief. "You actually ended up punching him after the other two had left, and when Dan told him to leave, he threathened to…" He looked at Dan briefly for help.

"He said he was going to stalk you when you left, so we decided to let you stay." Dan interjected for him.

"Not that we were going to let you go in that state anyway, right Dan?" Phil finished.

"Yeah, of course, exactly." Dan stuttered.

That made me smile. I'd almost completely relaxed with them by then, I felt like I could sit there and chat with them for hours. But no, I had to go to work. I glanced down at my watch. Quarter to two. I had to be at work in just over an hour and I still had to have a shower and get ready. **And I didn't even know where I was!** I was going to have to rush this.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, did I do anything embarrassing last night?" I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst. It was the first time I had been drunk in my life, and I was aware that anything could've happened. Silence. _Crap. _I cautiously looked up at them to 'face the music' as it were, but was surprised when I saw a look of intense concentration on both of their faces.

After a few seconds the two unfroze from their position, frowned, looked at each other briefly and shook their heads. They turned back to me and simultaneously said "No, not that we can think of." I sighed out the sudden breath of relief that I hadn't been aware I was holding in.

"Look, guys, um…" I regretted having to do this, but I would be literally dead meat if I was late for work. "I would really love to stay, and talk with you all day, but I've got to get to work by 3 and I really need to get back to my apartment so I can have a shower. So… I have to go." I suddenly became aware of how sorrowful I sounded. _Bloody hell Violet, do you have to sound so… DRAMATIC?_

I got up and prepared to leave, not that I really had to prepare much, I didn't have anything with me. I hugged them both and was just about to go, when Dan stopped me.

"You know, you're somewhere you don't know and you don't have a phone on you. I don't think you should leave on your own." I was expecting him to offer to walk with me, which I was super excited by, Dan and Phil had been my internet crushes for AGES (Phil was first though, but that was because I'd been watching him for longer). "Phil, you go with her."

A/N: I'm not very happy with most of this chapter, but meh… I'll try better next time :D (btw, I mean no offence to any aspiring Fashion designers… unless you've dropped out of uni twice already, then I mean every offence, shame on you!)

Feedback is welcome as always, I'm always open to constructive criticism :) and if you have anything that you want to happen please let me know :) (no srsly I'm crap). Also, I'm doing some short fanfics if you want anything specific - I can do Youtubers, Doctor Who, AU Merlin, so let me know!

Love you mucho 3


	4. Chapter 4

Phil looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights. He stood wide eyed, glancing between me and Dan.

"Go on then." Dan raised his eyebrows and nodded out the door. _Dan's acting a bit weird. Is there something going on that I don't know about? Some sort of inside joke or something?_ I was getting a bit confused. Call me naive, but I really didn't see what was going on.

Phil recovered and gave Dan a look that read 'you are **so** going to pay for this later'. Dan just grinned and shoved Phil out of the door, shutting it behind him.

"So..." Phil and I awkwardly said, almost simultaneously. I looked down at the floor and laughed nervously. I was internally freaking out. Here I was, _alone_, with my first ever YouTube crush.

Phil's voice broke the silence. "I guess we should get going then."

"Yeah, of course." I said hurriedly and started walking down the stairs. The lift was right next to the stairs, but I never really liked the idea of putting my life in the hands of a metal box suspended so far above the ground below.

We were silent as we walked down the stairs. It wasn't awkward, it was just a comfortable quiet. Once we got outside, the bustling atmosphere of midday London soon got us chatting. I was still a bit nervous, but he made me feel so comfortable around him, but I still couldn't look him in the eye. On the way over to my apartment we spoke about almost everything from YouTube to food to our aspirations when we were children (for the record, I wanted to be a rainbow marshmallow unicorn when I was a kid). I knew most of the things that he told me, but I didn't let on because I didn't want to seem like a creep. Before I knew it, we were at my apartment door.

I took the spare key from on top of the door frame and turned to face Phil. "So, um, I guess I'll see you around then." I said and gave him a wistful half-smile. We embraced briefly and then separated, turning away and slowly, _very slowly,_ distancing ourselves from each other. I was just about to walk through the door when my thoughts stopped me. _Violet, don't be so stupid! You can't just let him walk away like that! I mean, come on, you slept in his bed last night, the least you could do is offer him a drink._

"Wait!" Phil, who was already half way down the stairs, immediately snapped around. I was suddenly overcome with butterflies. "Would you... um... Would you like to come in? For a drink or something." I eventually stuttered.

Phil face immediately lit up. "I would love to." He grinned, almost sprinting up the stairs. _Wait, does that mean that he actually __**wants**__ to come in, and he's not just being polite? _I opened the door wide and let him in.

I called out for Sarah. No response. I shrugged; she was most probably still at Matt's (that's her boyfriend) place. "Sorry about the mess. So what would you like to drink? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate, apple juice…" I trailed off as I lead him to the sofa, casually tidying things away and making space as I did so. The apartment was completely trashed from the party last night.

"I'll have a coffee if that's okay with you. Two sugars please. And with milk." Phil called from around the corner.

I pulled my head out of the cupboard. "No problem." I briefly looked at my watch. 2.05pm. I was going to have to get ready while Phil was still here. _I hope he doesn't mind._ I poked my head round the corner. Phil was looking at the massive whiteboard on the wall that had all my scribbles on it. "You don't mind if I get ready for like the next 10 minutes, do you? It's just I have work in a bit and I want to be fresh, but I won't if you're not okay with it." Somehow, now I felt really relaxed around him. That might have because I was in my own home and had not just woken up in someone else's bed.

"No, I don't mind. You live here, you can do what you like." He said breifly, and carried on staring at the board. "Hey Violet, what's all this stuff?"

I handed him his coffee and downed the rest of the can of Monster I'd been drinking before starting. "Those are just some equations that I've been working on to calculate how to reduce the effect of the resistance encountered when passing through the atmosphere. Did I tell you I was studying aeronautical engineering? I did didn't I. Anyhows, I'm gonna have a shower, here's the remote for the TV, you can watch whatever you want. As long as it's not a giraffe humping a rhino or anything like that."

Not much later, I was standing in front of the mirror in my room. The curls in my hair were still slightly dripping with water (I would've preferred to straighten my hair, but I didn't want to keep Phil waiting). My face was freshly made up and I finally had some comfortable clothes on. I had decided to wear my bright blue skinny jeans and my black TARDIS t-shirt. I decided to slip a long sleeved black and white stripy top under my tee and braid my hair. I paused for a moment analysed myself before I opened the door. I thought my face looked a little plain, and since my eyes were my best feature I added some more eyeliner to make them stand out.

Just as I opened my door, an extremely disoriented Sarah came tumbling out of her bedroom. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were all over the place, and there were make-up stains all down her face. It was obvious that she had been crying. She looked at me and burst into tears.

"Shhh, shhh, there, there." I enveloped her in my arms and attempted to soothe her. "Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Matt... last night... after we left... he... he.. dumped me!" She told me in between sobs. _Oh jeez, she's fallen out with Matt __**again**__. Okay Violet, don't get irritated, she's obviously very upset about this. I just have to be a good friend and make her a drink... and also make her get ready for work (or we'll both get fired) whilst trying to entertain Phil. All in... _I looked at my watch. _20 minutes. Oh what joy my life is._

I sat Sarah down on one of the breakfast bar seats (I didn't want her sitting next to Phil; I had no idea what she would try, and I didn't care to find out). She immediately started wailing and whimpering about the previous night, completely absorbed in her own world, unaware of anything that didn't concern her, including the fact that I had company.

I looked over to Phil apologetically and mouthed "Sorry" as Sarah wails got louder.

He looked more concerned than anything. "What's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't hear him very well over Sarah's whining and shrieking. _My word that girl sure can create a fuss._

"Boyfriend trouble." I shrugged helplessly.

Eventually I managed to calm her down enough so that she could explain to me what happened. It turned out that Michael broke up with her, after she found out that he'd been cheating on her with a skimpier, blonder version of herself for the past 3 months, and then chucked her out of his apartment. I cradled her in my arms as she sobbed. I eventually managed to assure her that she was better off without him and sent her off to bed. She didn't want to have to bother with anyone today, especially not Matt, who was definitely going to be at work.

_Poor thing._ I couldn't imagine what I'd have done if that had happened to my little sister. Okay, that was a little out of the blue. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

I was born on 14th June, 1991 in a town called Moffat (trust me, it's a real place, google it if you want). I was christened Amelia Violet Melody Rose Scott. My parents had a huge argument over what to call me. My mother wanted to call me Amelia Rose and my dad wanted to call me Violet Melody (he was a musician), so in the end they decided to mix them (my aunt had come up with that idea). Not long before my sixth birthday, my little sister Jenny was born. My dad left soon after (I can't blame him) and my mother completely lost it (if you're allergic to sob stories you can just skip the rest of this paragraph). She became known as the town drunk and she couldn't care less about me or Jenny. Most nights after she'd got completely, uncontrollably drunk, she'd often come after us in a bout of violent rage. When that happened I took Jenny and climbed up into the attic. I learned the hard way that I shouldn't be around when my mother was drunk. I was terrified of what was happening, but I didn't understand it, I couldn't. I just hid, and if she found me, I curled up into a ball and wished for it to be over.

When I turned 11, I decided I'd had enough. I took the money that I'd been saving over the years and took Jenny with me to my Aunt Tessa who lived in Bath. She's my favourite person in the world. We used to go down to see her every Christmas when we still lived with our mother, it was my favourite time of the year. My aunt was only two happy to let us stay as she'd never been able to have any children of her own. I took my aunt's surname, Pond, when she officially became my guardian. I soon discovered that having a Scottish accent wasn't the best way for me to make friends, so I soon learnt to speak with an English accent and only used my Scottish accent when I got angry (because if you shout at someone in a Scottish accent it sounds so much worse). Of course Jenny grew up being English and thinking that Aunt Tessa was her mother, and I let her think that, it was better than the truth. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her, _right_?

I guess you're wondering why I go by Violet when my first name's Amelia. When I was nearly 17, I had my first serious relationship with a guy called Sam Davies. It started off just like any other relationship, we were in love (so I thought), he treated me like I was a princess, and for the first time in my life I was truly happy. But that didn't last too long. He became controlling, he ordered me about and wouldn't let me see any of my friends, not even by best friend Bridie (she was a couple of years younger than me, she was both my sister's friend and mine). He wanted things that I wasn't ready to give and when I said no, he got angry, _very_ angry. I never told anyone, I didn't want them to worry about me, so I kind of just withdrew from everyone, kept to myself. At least I had a home that I could call a safe haven. When I got accepted by Imperial College London, I jumped at the chance, I had the opportunity to go to the University in Bath, but I wanted to get away. The only people who knew where I was going were Aunt Tessa and Jenny. I had a chance to make a fresh start, and a new start meant a new name. That's basically my life, pretty grim, right?

**A/N: Well that was a depressing end to a chapter...**

**I really have to get quicker at writing chapters... sorry! I'll try better for the next one, I promise! I could really do with some feedback, even if it's just to say that you like/hate it or whatever.**

**For anyone who likes Doctor Who, I'm writing a DW fanfic (I know, I can't even write one fic, so it's pretty stupid writing another one at the same time, but as I've often been told, I'm crazy)**

**Thanks for reading and I love you all mucho 3**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: I would just like to thank tumblr user smile-mona forthe idea for this chapter. I was in a bit of a rut and thanks to her (although I haven't thanked her personally yet and I think it's a bit late to do that that now so yeah...) I managed to finally finishe this chapter :**

_**Phil's POV**_

Violet grabbed her coat and a (quite large) bag and smiled at me. She'd put her hair into a braid that fell just past her shoulders in an attempt to tie it back, but as her hair dried, there were already curls escaping from their attempted restraint. She reminded me of something... but I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

"Shall we go then?" Her words brought me back to reality. I nodded. I had no idea where we were going, but I got up to follow her anyway. She paused with a frown on her face for a second, but then shrugged and opened the door. "After you." She gestured.

"What was that for?" I asked as we walked out the door.

She looked up at me. "What was what for?"

"The frown. You frowned at me before we walked out the door." I explained.

"Well... You're coming with me when you have no idea who I really am or where we're going. I guess I've just never met anyone as..." She paused, searching for the right word. "...trusting as you." I shrugged and carried on walking with her.

We walked in silence until we reached Starbucks, where Violet turned and faced me. "Welcome to where I work." She said, holding the door open for me as we both walked through. "Sit down, I'll get you a coffee."

I flopped myself in one of the squidgy chairs and watched Violet bustle about filling orders. She looked so beautiful as she served each customer, beaming and having a little chat with every one. It wasn't that busy, so she soon came over to me, carrying a large mug.

"One Venti Vanilla Spice Latte, on the house." She said nervously, with a slight smile. At that moment, before I could thank her, and insist on paying for it, the door swung open and a tall, cocky looking guy sauntered through. Violet straightened up and followed him with her eyes, pure anger spilling out.

The guy stopped in front of Violet at looked down at her with an arrogant grin. "I'm here." He sneered.

Violet crossed her arms. "Yes, I can see that Matt, and you're late! Back room, **now!**" She ordered him, authoritatively. He whistled and gave her a sarcastically surprised face, as if mocking her, and then traipsed off to a room behind the counter.

She took a deep breath before excusing herself and storming off to the back room, where 'Matt' had gone. I could only assume that it was the boy that Violet's friend Sarah was crying over earlier.

What ensued made everyone go silent. Enraged yelling could be heard throughout the whole cafe, promptly followed by a morose looking Matt sulking out of the room with an extremely red cheek.

_I'll have to remember never to get on the wrong side of __**her**_ _then. _I thought. I had seen so many different sides to Violet already, and I hadn't even known her for a day. Last night, she had been extremely chatty (although that was most probably the alcohol doing that for her), then when she'd woken up, I'd seen the uncertain and anxious part of her, then back at her apartment she'd been bubbly and cheerful, but extremely protective and caring of her friend, and now, I'd witnessed the fiery and passionate part of her.

Violet emerged from the room a few moments later, looking slightly ruffled, but otherwise clam, almost as if the whole episode hadn't happened. She walked in front of the counter, well aware that everyone's eyes were on her.

"Umm... Sorry you had to hear that everyone," she began, with a slight nervous laugh and rubbing her arms anxiously. "Umm... It won't happen again, if he can help it... and it won't make your coffee taste any less delicious! Sorry... again." She smiled charmingly before shuffling behind the counter again with flushed cheeks.

I lifted up the mug and noticed something scribbled on the napkin underneath. I gently placed the mug back down and lifted up the napkin. There was a number written on it and underneath was written '_Maybe we can hang out sometime, Violet x'_.

I gazed up at Violet who was in turn watching me nervously. She must've realised that she was staring as her cheeks flushed bright red and she suddenly became extremely interested in the cup that she was holding. I smiled and shoved the napkin in my jacket pocket.

When I had finished my coffee (which was absolutely delicious I might add), I glanced around the room and saw Violet standing in the corner with a checklist. I strolled over to her as casually as I could. "Hey."

Violet looked up surprised as her head snapped up from the list. "Oh, hey." She smiled.

"The coffee was delicious, thank you. How did you manage to get Vanilla Spice? It's the middle of the year." Violet just smiled and tapped the side of her nose. "Won't you get into some sort of trouble for giving it to me for free?" I asked. She simply shook her head. "Still, I'd like to pay for it, it doesn't feel fair." I said, moving my hand towards my back pocket.

"No, it's fine, really." She insisted. "Don't worry about it. Just go and enjoy your day." She half smiled at me. She looked too worn out to argue any further, so we said our goodbyes and I left, casually strolling back to my apartment with a content smile.

When I opened the door to the apartment, Dan looked up at me from his slouched position on the sofa and grinned smugly. He didn't say anything, he just watched me as I wandered over to him and collapsed on the sofa. I could feel his eyes still watching me so I turned to face him.

"What?" I quipped.

"Nothing." He remarked innocently, turning his attention back to his laptop.

I sighed and turned the TV on, watching whatever was on. I didn't really care what it was anyway, I wasn't paying much attention.

"So..." Dan started after a while, bringing me out of my daydream. "You were gone for a while." He pointed out. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." I dismissed. That reminded me, Violet had given me her number. I pawed my jacket pocket to make sure the note was still there. When I'd reassured myself that I hadn't lost it I glanced at the clock on my phone. 4.45 pm. Was it really that late already?

I thought about texting Violet. Would it be too soon? Would it make me seem clingy if I texted her now? I decided to face up to Dan's smugness and talk to him about Violet. "Hey, Dan..."

Dan looked up from his computer screen, not even trying to hide his interest. "Yeah?"

I fished the napkin out from my pocket. "Umm... Violet gave me her number with a note saying 'Maybe we can hang out sometime'. What do you think it means?" I asked, chiding myself slightly for adding the last part, as Dan would no doubt come up with some sarcastic remark.

"I think it means she likes you and she wants to hang out sometime." He said slowly, with a slightly mocking tone to his voice. No where near as sarcastic as I was expecting though.

"Do you think I should text her?" I suggested. It'd been a while since I'd actually

"What, **now**? Hell no!" He scoffed. "Wait til tomorrow, you don't want to seem desperate."

I sighed and shrugged. Dan was right. It'd been so long since I'd actually dated anyone, I was unsure of what to do. I got up and went to my room. I was bored of watching TV. _What to do... _I decided to make the video that I'd been putting off to kill some time.

I managed to finish editing it pretty quickly and uploaded it just after 11pm. Then I went on tumblr until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! The story is back! It's alive again! Sorry it took so long to do this (frankly crappy) chapter. I got stuck about half way and it took forever to get past.**

**Let me knnow what you think! Thanks for reading and I love you all mucho! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING CONTENT**

_**Violet's POV**_

I got home just after 11pm. I dragged myself through the front door and into my bedroom and threw by bag onto my bed, falling down next to it, exhausted. My shift at Starbucks had finished at 8pm then I had to literally run to my evening lecture afterwards. I hadn't even had time to eat. That piled on top of the killer head ache that I'd had all day (obviously due to the amount of alcohol I'd consumed the previous night) had left me unwilling to do anything else, but alas, I had a thesis to write.

I flipped open my laptop and turned it on, checking my phone while I waited for it to load. No messages. That was nothing unusual, although I had hoped for something from Phil.

Sarah knocked quietly on my door. "Yeah?" I groaned from my bed.

She popped her head round the door. She looked a lot better than she had earlier, but her eyes were red and puffy and I could tell she'd been crying a lot. "Hey," she almost whispered. "You look exhausted, do you want a cuppa?" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yes please." I sighed gratefully. I rolled over and opened up the internet. I decided to check tumblr first. A lethal idea, but it was a habit that I wasn't about to change. I noticed loads of gifs of Dan and Phil which I hadn't seen before so I checked Youtube. Phil had uploaded a new video about 10 minutes ago. _How on earth do people make gifs so quickly?_ The video was called 'THE BEST GAME EVER!' I clicked play and smiled as Phil started doing the blender dance with Dan jiggling his bum in the background. Normally I would've been laughing all the way through the video, but it had been a long and slightly surreal day.

When it got to the part with the game I grabbed a pen out of my pocket and a piece of scrap paper from somewhere (seriously, I had them lying all over my bedroom, all I had to do was reach my arm out and there would be a piece of paper lying there). I looked around my room as I answered the questions, allowing random objects to spark my interest. By the end of the game I had ended up with:

My name is Violet and I am in love with AmazingPhil (_instinctively the first Youtuber who popped into my mind_). One day we poked each others feet while eating posters.

I also have 4 ears.

My mother is a dragon (_well that much is true_) and my father is Delia Smith (_is that even possible?_).  
One day I will finally become a duck astronaut but then I will die in a bowtie accident.

I quietly chuckled to myself when I read out the answers and I laughed even more when Dan read out his.

When the video had finished, Sarah came back into my room holding a cup of tea. I thanked her and invited her to sit on my bed.

"How you feeling?" I asked her.

Sarah sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've been better." She sighed.

I set my mug aside and pulled her into a hug. I'd never been cheated on and dumped like that before, so I didn't know exactly how she felt, but it was obvious that she felt terrible. She'd been going out with Matt for year and she'd rarely shut up about him. And for Matt to do that to Sarah? It made my blood boil just thinking about it.

I pulled away from the hug and saw tears slowly making their way down Sarah's face. "I just... I don't understand... Was there something wrong with me? Was I not enough for him?" She sobbed quietly.

"Sarah, listen to me," I said sternly but softly. "None of this is your fault. Matt is a disgusting slime ball, and you deserve so much better than him. You are an amazing person and you deserve someone just as amazing as you are, not **_Matt_**_._ Now, I'm not telling you that you shouldn't be sad or upset, because you loved him and he cheated on you and then tried to blame you for it. Being upset is understandable. Just promise me that if he comes back, begging your forgiveness and promising you that he's changed and he won't do it again, that you'll just walk away. You don't need a loser like that in your life, and trust me, even if he swears on his mother's life that he's changed, he hasn't. People like that never change, and I don't want anything like that happening to you ever again. Okay?"

I finished my pep talk and Sarah looked up at me with a truly grateful look and nodded slightly. "I never knew you cared." She joked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Thank you." She half-smiled, and walked out of my room.

When it came to being messed up in the head because of a guy, I was almost an expert. You see, when back when I was going out with Sam, when he got angry, he very rarely hit me. Instead, he'd torture me mentally, make me feel as if I was worthless and that no one else in the world would ever want me. Occasionally he'd push me around or hit me, and then make it seem like it was my fault that it happened. He'd make me feel like everything bad that happened was my fault. If I dropped something, or if something broke, even if I got ill, it was all my fault... and I believed it. I got so depressed that I thought that everything was my fault and that nobody liked me, and I began to wonder why Sam was in a relationship with me, and I even became grateful that he was. I always felt that the arguments we had were because I had done something wrong, and I began to hate myself. I hated how I looked, how I acted. I withdrew from everyone because I felt like everyone was judging me, I was wary of everyone. Some days, when it got too much, I'd tear apart my razor and draw the blade across my skin. It didn't matter where, my thighs, my stomach and my arms soon became covered with scars and scratches, some shallow and long, some short and deep. Because of this, I permanently wore long sleeve tops and jeans, even in the summer. If anyone ever asked how I was, I'd smile and say that I was fine, even though inside I was crumbling. I hardly slept, haunted by nightmares, but even though I always woke up with a start, my heart pounding, I never remembered what the nightmare was, just that it was terrifying and I didn't want to go back to sleep.

The torture carried on for over a year, until I moved away to university, where no one ever told me that I was worthless or blamed me for anything. I analysed myself and realised that the source of my misery had started with Sam. I still hated myself, I was still depressed, and I didn't really make any proper friends because I thought I was better off by myself. Also I had major panic attacks in situations where I thought that people were watching me, I even took to sitting at the back of the lecture hall just so I could feel mildly at ease. I had tried to stop them by pretending to be someone else, but that didn't always work.

I turned my attention back towards my laptop and tried to start my thesis, but I couldn't concentrate because of the hunger gnawing at my stomach. I groaned and dragged myself off the bed to make myself something to eat.

On my way back from the kitchen I noticed that the light was still on in Sarah's bedroom. I knocked lightly and hearing a mumbled response, gently pushed the door open. Sarah was sat in the dark, the glow from her laptop screen lighting her face.

She tore her gaze away from the laptop for a moment. "What's up?"

"I was thinking that we could do some shopping tomorrow." I suggested.

"I thought you hated shopping, unless it's in one of those nerd shops." She quizzed, her forehead creasing.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well I've got a day off and you need some retail therapy. So why not? You up for it?"

"When am I not up for shopping?" She smiled.

"That's more like it." I grinned. "So how about we get going at about 12-ish. That sound okay?" Sarah nodded in agreement. "Alright then. G'night."

I closed the door and traipsed back to my bedroom. I moved my laptop onto my desk, sat down in front of it and started typing. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Hey, so it's taken absolutely forever to finish this chapter and I'm really sorry (this is most probably going to be a thing that happens every chapter).**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**Thanks for reading and I love you all mucho ^_^**


End file.
